vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Rebekah
'''The relationship between Klaus and Rebekah. '''They're half-siblings and the closest pair out of their family. 'They are referred to as "Klebekah" by fans.' History Early Life Reb ekah chose to follow Klaus because she knew it was the right side. 1920s Klaus and Rebekah were in Chicago during 1920s. Rebekah met Stefan Salvatore and started a romance with him, a romance that Klaus didn't approve of at first, but later changed his mind, seeing the way Stefan tortured his victims. When Mikael appeared, Klaus told Rebekah to run and he compelled Stefan to forget about them. When they were outside with the truck, Klaus asked her to come with him but Rebekah objected, deciding to wait for Stefan. Klaus angrily told her to come with him and choose between him or Stefan. Rebekah chose Stefan and Klaus neutralized her with a white oak ash dagger. Season Three In ''The End of the Affair, Rebekah was revived due to Klaus removing the dagger. Rebekah stabbed Klaus with the dagger saying, "Go to hell, Nik." Klaus said the only reason he pulled the dagger out of her was that he needed to get her necklace so he could contact the original witch who put the curse onto him. When Klaus asked Rebekah where it was she said it wasn't on her and Klaus became furious to learn that she lost the necklace. Rebekah looked for it, but alas, she could not find it, as it was being worn by the doppleganger. In Disturbing Behavior' , Klaus feels pity for Rebekah because she tries to get what she wants from any man. Rebekah says, "Stop making me out to be a brat because I am not a brat." Klaus replies, "With 1000 years expience says otherwise." Rebekah tells Klaus that "Stefan isnt with them", ''so Klaus attacked him and got the information from him. Stefan went to Mystic Falls with Klaus to try and find Rebekah's necklace. In ''The Reckoning, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls with Rebekah and Stefan. She helped him with everything, getting Tyler and Caroline so Klaus could kill Tyler and turn him into a hybrid. When Rebekah is going through Caroline's phone, she sees a picture of Stefan and Elena and says that it makes her want to vomit, later realizing Elena is wearing her necklace. Rebekah storms into the gym, yelling at Elena to tell her where the necklace is. Elena says she doesn't know and Rebekah attacks her, with Klaus telling her to knock it off. Rebekah tells Klaus to make Elena tell her where the necklace is and Elena says Katherine has it. Later Klaus and Rebekah are talking outside and he says The Original Witch tricked him because she hated him. Rebekah says, "A thousand years in the grave and shes still screwing with you" ''and if he killed Elena he wouldn't be able to make Hybrids leaving him alone for all time, he says, ''"Is that what this is, your obsessions with Hybrids because you dont want to be alone?" ''He answers that he wants his girl and Hybrid and to leave town and tells her to go get the car, but as soon as Damon says Mikael is there, he is nowhere to be seen. In ''Homecoming, Rebekah helps Elena, Damon and Stefan to convince Niklaus about Mikael's death. When Elena and Rebekah talk about her interest for Homecoming, Rebekah says that she always loved and hated Niklaus with equal measure, but she couldn't believe she would be the one to help put a stake through his heart. In The New Deal, after she was delivered to Klaus by Elena, he pulled the dagger out of her, but stabs her again when she was almost alive again, fearing she would turn on him because he killed their mother, Esther. In Bringing Out The Dead, she was finally undaggered by Elijah and together with her siblings Kol and Finn, she stabs Klaus with one of the white oak ash daggers saying that it was for their mother also stating they would leave him. Rebekah now hates Niklaus but was surprised when Esther walked in, alive and healthy, saying she wanted them to all be a family once again. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus was angry because Rebekah tried to bite Elena and kill her. Klaus said to Rebekah that he would glady put another dagger in her heart. In All My Children, Rebekah arrives home after spending the night at Damon and is confronted by Kol. Rebekah comment about punching Kol's teeth out, which made Klaus smile. Rebekah is annoyed that everyone is asking where she was. Later Klaus is seen burning pictures of Caroline. Rebekah says that Klaus was the only one that stayed with her. Rebekah sees the video of Elena it shows a drawing on the wall of a calender and that the white oak tree is alive. In The Murder of One, Klaus is seen talking to Finn to try and make him come back to Mystic Falls. When Finn says no and runs down a alley, Rebekah appears, and Klaus smashes him against the brick walls with him collapsing on th ground. Rebekah tells Klaus that she wants to get Damon back for hurting her. When Rebekah is torturing Damon, Klaus tells her a better way but Rebekah tells Klaus that she knows what she is doing. Klaus replies its not like I was good at it. When Rebekah finds out that Finn is dead she is angry because that's her brother. Klaus doesn't care otherwise he says he was pathetic. When Rebekah was talking about staying in Mystic Falls, Klaus was very angry at this and didn't want to talk to her again. In'' Heart of Darkness Klaus and Rebekah turn up at Stefans house to find out if Alaric remembers where he put the last white oak stake. In the end Stefan gets the information out of him and Rebekah goes with Alaric to get the stake. In the cave Alaric finds the stake but doesnt want to give it to Rebekah. Unknown to Klaus, when Esther died, she transferred her soul into Rebekah's. So it was Esther that is in the cave with Alaric, not Rebekah. Esther/Rebekah goes over the line where no vampire can close. In ''Do Not Go Gentle, "Rebekah" gets the "stake" from Alaric and hands it over to Klaus so he can b urn it. Klaus believes he has burned the last one and tells Rebekah that they should leave with Elena. When Klaus is at the dance he goes outside to try and call Rebekah, but there's no answer. Klaus goes back to his house after the binding spell has been destroyed, and pulls the dagger out of Rebekah. Unknown to Klaus and Rebekah, Alaric has become an original like them, but stronger. In The Departed, when Rebekah goes to meet Damon they are both attacked by Alaric, she screams and watches in horror as she witnesses her brother, Klaus, being killed. Season Four In Growing Pains, Rebekah is still devastated by Klaus' death. Damon attacks her with the white oak stake, but The Town Council stake her moments later, neutralizing her. Rebekah wakes in a van with Caroline headed towards Pastor Young's house. Tyler (Klaus) knocks the van over saving Caroline, but tells Rebekah to "keep them busy, little sister." ''Rebekah is taken to the Pastor's farm, where she's caged with Elena and Stefan and is left to breath in vervain. After she helps Elena feed, she escapes. Upon returning home, she finds Klaus back in his body, who is putting the last of Elena's blood on ice. Rebekah yells at him for not saving her and for bein g more concerned with making more of his hybrid family than her. She grabs the blood bags and throws one in anger. She proclaims that he knows nothing about family, as she is the only one of their siblings who continued to love him. She destroys the last two blood bags and Klaus grabs her throat, telling her that she is no longer his sister nor his family and snaps her neck. Klaus leaves her lying on the floor. In ''The Rager, Rebekah moves out of the mansion after the fight with Klaus. In The Five, Klaus discovers that The Five still exist. Searching for new information, he and Stefan ask Rebekah about Alexander, one of The Five, who was in love with Rebekah in 1114. Rebekah at first refuses, saying she has nothing to do with Klaus anymore, but eventually she tells them what they want to know. Having gotten what he needed from her, Klaus neutalizes Rebekah. Quotes Season Three :Rebekah: Go to hell, Nik. :-- The End Of The Affair. ---- :Klaus: Rebekah, let me have at it! :Rebekah: Quiet, Niklaus! Ought to have more concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger. :Klaus: Father will not like you handling the blade. :Rebekah: If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade. Father need not know. :Klaus: He will find out. He always does. :Rebekah: That is because you always tell him! :Klaus: I cannot help it, he frightens me. :Rebekah: He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor? :Klaus: Right. :Rebekah: Here. You finish it and I'll help mother with the meal. :Klaus: Yes. Go tend to dinner, leave the blades to the men, little sister. :(Rebekah gives him the blade, slamming it into his palm and leaving a cut) :Klaus: Rebekah! :Rebekah: It's just a little blood. Be a man about it. :-- Ordinary People. ---- :Klaus: You went after Elena, what is wrong with you? :Rebekah: Here we go. :Klaus: Do you want another dagger in your heart? :-- Dangerous Liaisons. ---- :Rebekah: Don't start, Nik. :Klaus: I didn't say anything. :Klaus: I thought you would have gone by now. Elijah's leaving, Kol's fled, Esther and Finn have gone, too. :Rebekah: I hated you when I learned you killed our mother, but I realized how after a 1000 years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me. :Klaus: Aren't we a pair. :-- All My Children. ---- :Finn to[[ Klaus | Klaus ']] about 'Rebekah : What happens to one happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger but you would lose your precious Rebekah. :Rebekah: I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell? :Klaus: Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going? :Rebekah: I've some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. :-- The Murder Of One ---- Season Four :Rebekah: How dare you save Caroline over me?! :Klaus: Hello Brother, I thought you were dead, so pleased you're not. :Rebekah: You left me. :Klaus: I only have time to save one of you and you cant be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think its time to move on, find some more werewolves. :Rebekah: So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family. :Klaus: Well I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger. (Rebekah grabs one of the blood bags and throws it.) No! (Klaus turns to see Rebekah holding the other two blood bags.) Drop them. :Rebekah: I mourned you. My heart broke thinking I will never see you again. :Klaus: Put the blood down, Rebekah, there's a good girl. :Rebekah: Its always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything you don't even care! :Klaus: Drop it! :Rebekah: You want your family, here's your family! (She squeezes the blood bags, the last of Klaus's supply for making hybrids gone.) :Klaus: (Klaus uses his super speed, grabbing Rebekah's throat.) ''You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on, you are not my family, you are not my sister, you are nothing. (He snaps her neck, leaving the room with Rebekah lying on the floor.)'' :-- Growing Pains ---- :Klaus: Eat your veggies, Rebekah. :Rebekah: I'm not eating until you apologize. :Klaus: For which indiscretion? There have been so many. :Rebekah: You broke my neck. :Klaus: You got rid of all of Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids. :Rebekah: Because you took me for granted. :Klaus: That's what big brothers do, Sweetheart. :-- The Five ---- :Klaus: I mean it’s pathetic really, isn’t it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception. :Rebekah: But I haven’t! Instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life. :-- The Five ---- :Rebekah: Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn’t love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward! :--''The Five'' Gallery Klaus talking to Rebekah Dangerous Liaisons 014.jpg Tumblr lt4xgvsMp51qby3uzo1 r1 500.png Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Klausthenewdeal.png Rebekah and klaus - claireholt and josephmorgan - sibling rivalry.jpg|Behind the scenes klaus and rebekah.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah sibling love! - Behind the scenes Rebekah and Klaus.jpg|The Murder of One TVD318C 0331b2.jpg-ffcacf58-t3.jpg|The Murder of One Jomorganclairhbts.jpg|BTS tumblr_m4877zQgfO1rvywhvo1_500.gif tumblr_ltfyenhVyc1qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_ltj6hgZgRJ1qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_luic1f9s6w1qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_lwqimkfNkZ1r8ade4o1_500.gif tumblr_ly2i955Q7A1qjk2p4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m09vkcqWQM1rp4duqo1_500.jpg Trivia *Out of all the Originals, Klaus and Rebekah have the closest relationship. *Rebekah mentioned, that over a thousand years of being a family, it was Klaus who had never left her. *In Heart of Darkness, Esther's body died but her soul went into Rebekah, which Klaus didn't figure out. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship